Mato Seihei No Slave: Mas que un Esclavo
by ELDRAGONCOLORADO16
Summary: en un mundo donde los hombres no valen nada, ademas de para la reproducción y tareas domesticas, he caído en demoníaco para acabar en las manos del cuerpo anti demonios luchando contra los shuuki no como un miembro sino como el arma del séptimo escuadrón y bueno ademas de limpiar, cocinar y cumplir con todas las exigencias que tienen ellas


Capítulo 1: ¿soy un esclavo?

-apúrense y terminen antes que la campana suene-pude escuchar la voz de nuestro profesor decir eso mientras aplaudida

-sabe terminaríamos mas rápido si nos ayudara en vez de solo ordenarnos-me queje entre dientes mientras seguía limpiando el salón

Soy yuuki wakura, un estudiante de tercer año de la escuela pública kaminoge, realmente no hay nada resaltable de mí, soy un chico con una apariencia y cara promedio, aunque soy increíblemente bueno en los quehaceres del hogar

-porque siempre tengo que estar haciendo esto?-me queje mientras me quitaba el sudor de mi frente

-pero oye, gracias a ti podemos tomárnoslo con calma-escuche a uno de mis amigos decir felizmente mientras jugaba al béisbol con otro, ¿que hice para tener amigos así?, aunque tiene razón prácticamente todo el salón lo he limpiado yo

-por el amor a…-no continúe hablando porque escuche el timbre, por suerte ya habíamos terminado, de la puerta principal comenzaron a entrar las alumnas

-y aquí esta, la llegada tardía de las damas-dijo uno de mis amigos

-y te sorprende-dije con ironía mientras las veía, una estaba flotando, otra tenía varias cosas sujetas por su cabello el cual se movía como si tuviera vida y así diferentes chicas más-los hombres no podemos recibir las bendiciones del durazno, je, como si nuestra vida ya hubiera sido un infierno antes de comenzar-dije por lo bajo con un suspiro

Hace algunas décadas misteriosos portales aparecieron por todo Japón sin previo aviso, detrás de esas puertas había una dimensión casi tan extensa como el área metropolitana de Tokio

Fue llamada, la metrópolis demoniaca: mato

En mato, existe unas creaturas llamadas "yomotsu shuuki" no se sabe mucho sobre estas creaturas pero que está claro es que no les agradan los humanos, en lo más mínimo

Otra cosa que apareció en mato fue un recurso llamado "durazno" que otorga habilidades especiales si se come, los duraznos no le dan habilidades especiales al hombre y con eso las antiguas diferencias de poder entre hombres y mujeres de derrumbaron

Se colocaron las puertas de mato bajo la vigilancia del gobierno y se creó una nueva organización, el cuerpo anti demonios, una unidad especializada en la batalla, está compuesta en su totalidad y exclusivamente, por mujeres que recibieron el poder de los duraznos

Si alguna de estas chicas presenta habilidades que sean consideradas aptas para la pelea lo más probable es que sean "disuadidas a unirse", también el trato preferencial es motivo de ello ya que son las únicas que pueden defendernos de esas cosas

Aunque algo llamo mi atención, una chica que caminaba sujetada de la mano de un chico, ambos se veían felices

-¿desde cuándo son pareja?-le pregunte a uno de mis amigos algo confundido

-ah, eso?-dijo este como si no le sorprendiera

-aparentemente, comenzaron a salir luego de que el dijera que fue gracias a ella que logro ganar la competencia pasada-dijo mi otro amigo de forma teatral

-genial, aun cuando estamos en lo más bajo los deportistas siempre les va bien-me queje mientras suspiraba

-mírale el lado positivo, tus habilidades como ama de casa serán muy codiciadas en unos años-dijo uno de ellos en burla a lo que ambos comenzaron a reír

-QUIERO QUE ME SIRVAN AHORA-le grites enojado mientras los comenzaba a perseguir

.

.

.

.y así otro día en esta rutina comenzó

.

.

.más tarde ese día

Me encontraba regresando a casa, el metro es el método mas rápido para llegar a casa pero creo que no lo seguiré usando, ¿el problema? los vagones para las mujeres eran bastante espaciosos y era más apenas entraba alguna, mientras que el de los hombres apenas cabía un alma dentro

-si esto esta así, no pueden poner unos malditos vagones extras-me queje mientras intentaba ir a la puerta porque ya no aguantaba más estar en ese lugar comencé a caminar fuera de la estación mientras suspiraba-creo que desde mañana caminare a casa o comprare una bicicleta-

-oye yuuki, no sabía que venias por aquí también-escuche a uno de mis amigos detrás de mí, volteando lo vi corriendo hasta alcanzarme

-solo es un pequeño desvió, no pensé que te encontraría aquí-le dije con honestidad mientras comenzábamos a caminar

-entonces te acompaño por un rato-dijo sonriente

-está bien-dije dando una pequeña sonrisa para comenzar a caminar

-hombre, es deprimente saber que en poco nos volveremos adultos y tendremos que trabajar, más si implica usar el metro, la vida realmente apesta-se quejaba mientras yo solo suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza, pero entre sus quejas algo llamo mi atención

-oye uno de tus botones está a punto de caerse-le señale

-oh es verdad-dijo para levantar el lado derecho de su saco

-yo me encargo-dije para sacar un quit de costura y en pocos segundos arreglarlo

-gracias, realmente eres bueno en este tipo de cosas-me dijo con sorpresa

-intenta tener una hermana que te obliga a ser capaz de hacer todas las tareas domésticas y si no las haces recibas un castigo físico-dije mientras recordaba como mi hermana llego a usarme como muñeco de practica para sus movimientos de lucha siempre que cometía un error o no quería hacerlo

Pero aun con eso, ella siempre me quiso y yo la admiraba

-pero, durante un desastre de mato ¿no fue tu hermana…?-comenzó a decir con cierta incomodidad

-seguimos hablando mañana, yo me voy por este lado-dije para darme la vuelta y alejarme a paso rápido, realmente no es un grato recuerdo-aunque pensándolo bien ese tonto tiene razón-dije para ver la luna-pronto me graduare y tendré que buscar un trabajo, pero ¿eso es todo lo que hay? solo trabajar y morir como todos los demás-dije mientras negaba con la cabeza

De verdad, esto es todo lo que el futuro de aguarda?

-debe haber algo mejor-dije mirando al cielo para notar que todo estaba rodeado de niebla-no recuerdo que el pronóstico dijera algo de niebla, además ¿cómo es que es tan densa que no se puede ver?-de un momento a otro hubo una gran ráfaga de aire que tuve que cubrir mis ojos, cuando los volví a abrir me encontré con una escena que me helo la sangre

Todo el paisaje había cambiado por completo, ahora todo parecía ser un cañón con montañas bastante altas y edificaciones viejas decorándolas, el cielo era mucho más oscuro que de costumbre y se sentía una presencia pesada en el ambiente

-esto debe ser una mala broma-dije mientras veía a mi alrededor-creo que por primera vez agradeceré tener esto-dije mientras sacaba mi teléfono y buscaba un archivo

"manual de que hacer durante un desastre de mato", cuando nos obligaron a tenerlo pensé que era una estupidez enorme por el simple hecho que dudaba que tendríamos tiempo de siquiera usarlo pero al menos creo que pueda servir

Abriendo el archivo una voz comenzó a sonar

-"en lo que respecta a los desastres de mato, el cunado que se conecta a mato, popularmente se conoce como las puertas, aunque por lo general se coloca en un solo lugar, algunos de ellos pueden aparecer en lugares inesperados, casos en los que se producen daños debió a que ciudadanos comunes se pierden en mato o shuuki que salen al mundo real, se llaman desastres de mato"

Cierto, hace 5 años mi hermana desapareció fue calificado como un desastre de mato

-"si te pierdes en mato, evita moverte innecesariamente y espere el rescate del cuerpo del cuerpo anti demonios"-termino de decir la grabación

-claro, además que clase de loco se moverían en un lugar desconocido-dije en broma para evitar sentirme algo nervioso

Pero escuche como el piso se rompía detrás de mí

Volteando me encontré con un ser humanoide de unos dos metros quizás de un poco más, su piel era de un color pálido, tenía varias espinas saliendo de su espalda, sus brazos eran extremadamente largos llegando hasta sus pies, sus piernas eran algo cortas comparas a sus brazos, aunque lo más perturbador era su cara, totalmente blanca con una expresión extraña, mirando detrás de ese note que habían varios más detrás de el

-mierda-susurre para comenzar a correr

Estaba cansado de la misma rutina que he vivido todos estos años pero no quería que cambiara tanto

Mientras corría otra de estas cosas aparecía frente a mí, pero este era algo diferente, tenía un pelo lanco en su espalda además de una especie de collar en su cuello, ¿hay algo sobre su espalda?, no, no es algo es alguien

-Colócate detrás de mí-dijo la que contaba esa cosa con un tono autoritario-para estar bajo ataque la señora suerte no está de tu lado-

-siendo honesto no creo que haya estado de mi lado desde el principio-dije para mí mismo en tono bajo

esta chica vestía un uniforme militar de color azul oscuro con detalles rojos y los adornos en dorado, su cabello era de color plateado algo rosado, sus ojos de color rojo con la pupila rasgada como si fuera un reptil, tenía dos cuernos sobre sus orejas, en su mano derecha tenía una catana, aunque es impresionante su cuerpo tampoco se que atrás, digo esos pechos, ese cuerpo bien definido y esas piernas largas y sexys, estoy seguro que si no estuviera en una situación así me habría enamorado de ella

-hora de someter-dijo la chica que estaba sobre esa cosa para comenzar a masacrar a todos junto con su mascota, pero de un momento a otro uno de ellos se las arregló para cortarle la cabeza a su mascota

-tchs, este es demasiado débil-dijo para saltar bajándose del cadáver y cortar al que lo había matado-eres la victima del desastre de mato, ¿correcto?-comenzó a decir mientras movía su catana quitando la sangre que había en ella-soy la jefa de la séptima unidad del cuerpo anti demonios, kyouka uzen-dijo kyouka-san-está asegurado, estas en buenas manos-dijo para voltearse mostrando una sonrisa confiada además de algo de sangre en su cara

Tengo que decirlo se veía bastante hermosa, pero un sonido me saco rápidamente de mis pensamientos, volteando pude ver a varios yomotsu shuuki viniendo hacia nosotros

-y yo que pensaba que no se podía poner peor-dije con algo de miedo, volteando a kyouka pude ver que tenía a otro de esos yomotsu con un collar aunque este le faltaba el brazo izquierdo y estaba bastante lastimado

-sube-me ordeno mientras ella subía

-claro-dije para subir y que ese yomotsu comenzara a correr,

Inesperadamente los yomotsu comenzaron a acercarse cada mes más rápido pero ella y este los iban acabando aunque nos seguían rodeando

-esquiva a la derecha-ordeno kyouka al yomotsu pero este no pareció entender la orden y como resultado su cabeza fue cortada a lo que ambos caímos al piso pero antes de que nos jopearan un domo apareció -forme una barrera simple, no te preocupes-me dijo seria

-bueno es tan simple que parece que se romperá-dije al ver como los constantes golpes de los yomotsu la estaban agrietando

(Narra kyouka)

Esto no es bueno, podría escapar si estuviera sola, la bendición de mi durazno….es un verdadero fracaso de poder incluso para mi

"incluso si eres fuerte, kyouka, tu poder es así como…"

"convertirte en el líder es un sueño que no podría estar más lejos"

Eso siempre he escuchado pero les demostrare

Definitivamente voy a liderar a todos los demás jefes, me convertiré en la líder

Cada vez más y más la barrera se agrieta, en cuestión de tiempo caerá

No tengo otra opción, todavía no he verificado que los hombres no sean de utilidad pero tengo que decidirme

-cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunte a este chico

-wakura, yuuki wakura-me respondió con una sorprendente tranquilidad

-yuuki, podemos salir de esto de una manera pero también tendrás que hacer tu parte-le dije seria

-no quiero morir todavía así que hare lo que haga falta-me dijo con calma, no sé si se da cuenta de la situación o realmente cree que podremos salir

-entonces, te convertiré en mi esclavo-dije mientras le señalaba

-y eso que tiene que ver con salir vivos?-me pregunto mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza

-mi poder sacar y hace uso de la fuerza de los seres que esclavizo, si te fortalezco podemos escapar de esto con vida-

-y crees que haciendo eso podremos escapar?-me dijo algo escéptico

De verdad, a veces los hombres son molestos, pensé mientras le derribaba y me ponía encima de el

-dijiste que harías lo que haga falta, ¿no es así?-dije mientras me quitaba mi guante derecho

-ciertamente lo dije pero que te digan eso toma por sorpresa a cualquiera-

-es hora de someterte-le dije mientras le extendía mi mano derecha sobre su cara

(Narra yuuki)

En este momento mis opciones son algo limitadas, si hacerle caso a esta chica y sobrevivir o no hacerlo y esperar una muerte segura

Mi primer contacto con una chica que no tuviera asco o se sintiera superior a mi había llegado, y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, vi su dedo estirado y lo lamí

(Narra omnisciente) (inserten Slipknot - Unsainted )

Al momento de que yuuki lamio el dedo de kyouka una enorme nube de humo explotó en su lugar.

Dentro de esta se pudo ver una sombra, se veía como un enorme y poderoso brazo se alza sobre el humo, no era un brazo para nada humano.

Y con un rápido movimiento con ese brazo, una poderosa ráfaga de viento arremetió contra todo, tan poderoso que lanzaría por los aires a decenas de personas normales, incluso varios yomotsu salieron despedidos del suelo a decenas de metros hacia arriba, aun cuando son tan pesados

Sin la nube de polvo, lo que vio fue, una enorme criatura blanca, con tatuajes rojos en su torso, brazos grandes, fuertes, que podrían fácilmente destrozar un rascacielos con un golpe, al final de estos poderosos brazos, en su muñeca, tenía cinturones de cuero negro amarrados a él.

La forma de sus piernas serían parecidas al de una persona normal si no fuera porque son el doble de grandes y fuerzas por los músculos y lo que son sus pies, son más bien parecidos a las garras de las aves, pero de una ave poderosa y peligrosa que levantarían a personas adultas a los aires con facilidad.

En su cintura llevaba una falda rasgada, al estilo de un gladiador de Roma, debajo de esta había un pantalón naranja algo holgado permitiéndole una mejor movilidad

La mirada de esta criatura amenazaba con destrucción desenfrenada y su cabeza había tomado una forma más bestial y lisa, como si estuviera cubierta de hueso con la abertura de su hocico era una sola pieza con varios picos afilaos que daban la impresión de colmillos, debajo de esa capa se encontraban sus dientes, todos afilados y brillantes de color blanco, parecía que sonreía sádicamente a sus enemigos y sus orejas parecían un par de cuernos que amenazaban e imponían respeto, sus ojos, aquellos ojos totalmente en blanco de forma parecida a un rombo con un color rojo brillante a su alrededor haciéndolos aún más intimidantes y bestiales

Si ella no hubiera visto el collar de esclavo en su cuello, no se sentiría para nada segura cercas de él.

Quién es ahora el doble o incluso la casi triple mente más grande que ella.

(inserten subhuman [versión que prefieran])

Por parte de yuuki el observaba sus manos mientras las abría y cerraba sin sentir ninguna molestia, era más sentía un inmenso deseo de pelear, su sangre le gritaba que destrozara

-impresionante, no pensé que te fortalecería tanto-dijo kyouka impresionada pero en ese momento la barrera fue destruida-bien, intenta usar tu poder-dijo sonriente para subirse sobre él y sujetar la cadena de su collar

Ante tal orden yuuki también sonrió de forma sádica, colocando sus manos en forma de zarpas y de un movimiento rápido descuartizo a varios yomotsu sin mayor esfuerzo

-salta a la derecha-ordeno kyouka a lo que él respondió insta neamente evitando un ataque de otro yomotsu-"sus reacciones son maravillosas"-pensó ella con felicidad

Yuuki por su parte, al haber esquivado el ataque tomo al yomotsu atacante de su brazo y lo jalo hacia él, abriendo la mandíbula mordió la cabeza del yomotsu aplastando la cabeza en un solo movimiento, la sangre de este comenzó a gotear de su boca dándole un aspecto aún más macabro

Ante esa escena varios yomotsu dando un grito se lanzaron contra el dúo

-acábalos-ordeno kyouka a lo que yuuki simplemente comenzó a correr contra ellos

Cuando estaba pocos centímetros de los yomotsu estos se separaron y se pusieron en forma circular alrededor de ellos, 8 yomotsu en total

Ninguno hizo algún momento, parecían estar esperando, kyouka preparo su espada mientras que yuuki los miraba atentamente esperando

Nadie se movía hasta que uno de los yomotsu se lanzó contra el dúo, kyouka lo cortó la cabeza de ese con felicidad mientras que otro grado de atacarlos por sorpresa pero fue partido a la mitad por yuuki

Los demás yomotsu, al ver eso comenzaron a reunirse entre ellos y comenzar a fusionarse comenzando a crear un yomotsu gigante con varias extremidades sobresaliendo de su cuerpo así como varios ojos en su cabeza

Al ver eso tanto yuuki como kyouka no pudieron evitar sonreír

-atácalo con todo lo que tienes!-ordeno kyouka mientras movía su espada

-UOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH-dando un grito bestial yuuki comenzó a correr contra el yomotsu dando un salto descuartizo todo el torso de este con ayuda de kyouka

Al momento en que el yomotsu gigante fue destruido el collar del cuello de yuuki desapareció haciendo que este volviera a la normalidad, pero como estaban a una altura considerable comenzaron a caer, por su parte kyouka cayó de pie mientras que yuuki de rodillas apoyándose también en sus manos

(Narra yuuki)

Qué demonios fue todo eso? Por primera vez en tanto tiempo me sentí tan vivo, además esa fuerza y esa velocidad sin duda eran geniales

-me sorprendiste, no esperaba que tuvieras tanto poder-comenzó a decirme kyouka mientras caminaba hacia mí-puedes seguir trabajando comí esclavo-

-vaya que honor-dije en voz baja mientras me sentaba, siento mi cuerpo hecho pedazos, creo que hacer eso fuerza demasiado mi cuerpo

-pero para eso, hay algo que debo decirte de mí habilidad….-comenzó a decir para pararse frente a mí, agachándose acerando su cara a la mía, me besa en los labios

Creo que esto es más sorpresivo que l haberme convertido en aquel monstruo pero, no es tan malo esto

-así que esta es tu parte, perro cachondo-me dijo mientras se separaba

-eh?-es oficial estoy totalmente perdido, ¿cómo que mi parte?

-la compensación por mi habilidad, una vez terminada una misión, yo, como amo, tengo que dar a mi esclavo una recompensa adecuada por su trabajo-comenzó a decir kyouka

¿La recompensa es un beso?, no me puedo quejar realmente

-trabajaste bastante, ¿querrás otro?-comenzó a decir mientras su gorra curia sus ojos mientras se acercaba a mi

-qué tal si en vez de eso me explicas mejor que esta…-comen a decirle mientras apoyaba mi mano derecha en su hombro para detener su avance, pero debido a eso su gorra se callo

En ese momento pude volver a ver su cara, estaba totalmente sonrojada y sus ojos reflejaban entre vergüenza y frustración además de estar sudando bastante, ¿porque está haciendo esa cara?

-incluso yo….no me esperaba algo como esto, solo les daba algo de carne de cerdo a los shuuki cuando los hice esclavos-comenzó a decir mientras comenzaba a gatear hacia mí, y yo estaba retrocediendo un poco ya que su cara me está incomodando un pochocho

-¿qué quieres decir?-bueno si comparo a los shuuki conmigo, es obvio que tendríamos prioridades o deseos diferentes pero esto es algo extraño

-mi cuerpo se mueve por su cuenta, sin escuchar mi voluntad! esta es la compensación por mi poder!-comenzó a gritar mientras sujetaba mi cara y la acercaba a la suya-creí que no me importaba….pero…-comenzó a decir mientras sacaba la lengua y me obligaba a abrir la boca

Con ello volvió a besarme pero esta vez, metiendo su lengua dentro de mi boca, jugando con mi lengua mientras se subía sobre mí, pegando su cuerpo al mío

No se si no me puedo mover por el hecho de que me duela todo el cuerpo o que esto se sienta tan bien que no quiero que termine

.

.

.

Luego de un rato ella se separó de mí y se dio media vuelta mientras caminaba y se alejaba un poco

jamás pensé que mi primer beso y la primera vez que matara algo seria en mato y el mismo día, sí que ha sido un día de locos, solamente esperare a que mi erección baje para ir a ver que está haciendo

Notando que todo estuviera normal, me levante y fui a donde ella estaba, ella estaba viendo los cadáveres de los shuuki, pero la mirada que tenía no era ni de vergüenza, confianza o alegría, era de enojo y de odio total

-estos shuuki, si incluso uno se fuga a nuestro mundo habría docenas de victimas-

-desastres de mato, los he visto en las noticias de vez en cuando-dije mientras recordaba también el que me quito a mi hermana

-mi objetivo es ser el líder del cuerpo anti demonios y poner fin a esos shuuki lo antes posible, el líder actual es demasiado relajado-comenzó a decir kyouka con determinación

No tengo mucha idea de porque me cuenta todo esto

-pero contigo, puedo usar mi poder al máximo y después iré a obtener el asiento del líder, trabaja para mí, yuuki-me dijo mientras me veía de forma amable

Vaya, es la primera vez que alguien me dice que me necesita

-lo dices enserio? yo no tengo nada resaltable más haya de ser bueno en las tareas domésticas….y ahora en ser tu esclavo-dije sin mayor ánimo y lo último en un susurro

Desde que recuerdo decir eso siempre me ha traído burlas o ninguna aceptación ya que...seamos honestos esas habilidades no sirven a menos que estés casado antes no y si no puedes entonces poco servirán

-!le daré la bienvenida a cualquiera que pueda hacer las tareas del hogar con los brazos abiertos ¡-dijo kyouka con ánimo mientras daba una sonrisa

¿Qué tan desesperada esta para encontrar a alguien así?

Bueno mis opciones actuales son, aceptar o negarme, si me niego volveré a aquella maldita rutina, ser un don nadie y un títere de la sociedad, solo me quedarían días de trabajo duro y una vida normal pero si acepto podre matar shuuki a diestra y siniestra y tal vez saber que fue de mi hermana o al menos saber si encuentro su cadáver, por lo demás no sé qué será exactamente lo que me pase pero al menos si muero será haciendo algo útil

-todo este tiempo he querido hacer algo útil con mi vida, y supongo que como tu esclavo lo lograre así que acepto-dije con confianza

-tenemos un trato-dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa de aceptación

Además si puedo seguir obteniendo ese tipo de recompensas de kyouka creo que no será algo tan malo a fin de cuentas

.

.

.

.

Luego de eso ella me dijo que me llevaría a su base, así que la seguí a pie, aparentemente había llegado en aquel shuuki pero ahora que ya no tenía ninguno nos tocó caminar, aunque dudo que haya querido también transformarme por miedo a que tipo de recompensa tuviera que darme, pero al preguntarle porque no podía simplemente hacer a otro shuuki su esclavo me dijo

-"solo puedo tener un esclavo a la vez y no poder tener otro hasta que el anterior muera"-

Fueron sus palabras, así que si muero seré reemplazado, eh, bueno no me sorprende mucho después de todo los esclavos siempre han sido reemplazables

Al llegar a la "base" realmente no era lo que me esperaba, digo parecía mas una posada japonesa que una base del cuerpo anti demonios

-parece que fueron originalmente construidos por los "exorcista de mato" por lo que tienen una fuerte barrera que los protege, siente libre de entrar, es tu nuevo lugar de trabajo-

Nuevo lugar de trabajo, eh?, bueno supongo que no será algo tan malo, digo seré un miembro del cuerpo anti demonios….

¿Me van a pagar por esto?

Al entrar, el decorado realmente era el de una posada, dentro habían 3 chicas

-urg, realmente es un hombre-dijo una chica peli azul oscuro, con ojos color ámbar, tés blanca (himari azuma)

-soy de una secundaria de chicas, nunca tuve la oportunidad apropiada de ver a un hombre es un poco chistoso- la otra era una rubia cabello corto, ojos color verde, con un lazo color oscuro en su pelo, de entre las 3 era la más alta (shushu suruga)

-p….por favor trátanos bien, casero!-peli rosada, ojos color celeste, es una niña básicamente (nei ookawamura)

Y estas son mis compañeras?

-estos son miembros de la unidad que viven aquí, hay más pero ahora están fuera por negociosos-me dijo kyouka

-¿qué quiso decir con "casero"?-

-te tendré como mi esclavo durante las batallas, pero el resto del tiempo te tendré trabajando aquí como el casero-me dijo kyouka

-perdón?-

-estas chicas son ciertamente fuertes pero son un manojo de inadaptadas poniendo a un shuuki en escena somos buenas, pero nunca pudimos cumplir con el papel de casero, tu, que eres experimentado en las tareas del hogar, llegaste en el momento justo-continuo diciendo kyouka

-"eso explica porque dijo que recibiera con los brazos abiertos a cualquiera que pudiera con las tareas del hogar"-pensé mientras me sentía irritado-¿entonces no soy parte del cuerpo anti demonios?-pregunte curioso

-un hombre siendo parte del cuerpo anti demonios, no es posible-dijo kyouka de forma contundente

-ahora que recuerdo mañana tengo que entregar una tarea muy larga y tengo que buscar trabajo, también tengo que hablar con mis padres ya saben un montón de cosas que hacer-dijo volteando para ir directo a buscar una salida

-yo me encargare de todo eso-me dijo kyouka mientras me sujetaba del cuello de la camisa

Mierda

-si la basura se acumula, bótala-me dijo la peli azul lanzándome un par de bolsas de basura a la cara

-tengo mucha hambre, así que prepara la comida-me dijo la rubia mientras me lanzaba varios ingredientes

-lava mi uniforme-ya ni si quien me dijo eso porque me lanzaron ropa a la cara

Tengo

Que

Escapar

De

AQUI

-MALDITAS-me queje mientras veía que todas se alejaban

-está bien-escuche decir detrás de mi-nei se unió a la 7ma unidad hace poco tiempo, relájate te ayudare, ¡somos tus superiores!-dijo nei mientras un aura angelical salía de ella

Siempre quise una hermana menor que fuera tan amable

-gracias, emmm 'cuántos años tienes?-le pregunte curioso

-¡nei tiene 11!-dijo alegre

Hasta una niña como ella está involucrada en algo tan cruel

-¡ella es tu superior en la 7ma unidad, así que no la desobedezcas!-me grito la peli azul

-"' ¿una estudiante de primaria es mi superior? realmente tengo que escapar de aquí"-pensé al escuchar las palabras de ella-"convertirme por fin en algo útil en la vida se ha hecho mierda"-pensé derrotado

-por cierto, yuuki-me dijo kyouka haciendo que levantara la cabeza-bienvenido a la séptima unidad del cuerpo anti demonios de mato-me dijo mientras sonreía y extendía la mano

-"malditas y la muy perra se queda muy ancha"-pensé con enojo

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola gente, como están?, espero que bien, bueno aquí un nuevo proyecto que desde hace un rato quería hacer y bueno aquí esta, espero que les haya gustado y sin mas que decir, nos vemos en una próxima actualización **


End file.
